The Data Management Core performs all data management and analysis for the Clinical Core and for many of the individual research projects associated with the ADCC, assists with data management and analysis for the Neuroimaging Core, and maintains all data collected by the ADCC in relational databases in a centralized electronic storage location. Data management protocols for the Neuropathology Core are currently in development. The Data Management Core also offers consultation in the design of experiments and statistical analysis to all collaborating investigators in the ADCC. Investigators have the option of running their own data analyses in consultation with core personnel, or having the core run statistical analyses in close collaboration with them. Data Core personnel also provide consultation concerning interpretation of results. The centralization of these functions makes it possible for each of the research projects to benefit from more sophisticated and flexible research and computer tools than would be justifiable for any one project and fosters sharing of data among collaborating investigators in the ADCC.. moreover, the overall cost is lower than the sum of the costs of these tools if budgeted separately for each of the projects. The relational database incorporates all the data on subjects who have been evaluated for participation in the ADCC, ad is updated continuously with the results of the evaluations of new subjects and longitudinal information about all subjects. All changes in subjects' mental and physical status, as well as key outcome variables of drug trials, other clinical studies, neurobiological and postmortem studies are recorded. The core has fully achieved and exceeded its original specific aims. A local area network (LAN) computer system has been acquired and is used to implement centralized data management. The database now encompasses not only data gathered since the inception of the ADCC but also all data collected prior to establishment of the ADCC in a uniform format with consistent labeling and data codes. A data resource has been achieved that is unique in both size and diversity. Individual investigators at NYU or elsewhere are able to use with the database for exchange and sharing of data. Integrating the information about the behavioral, physiological and psychosocial components of the disorders being studied at the ADCC in one database has made it possible to develop a rich research resource for study of the normal and abnormal concomitants of aging.